Manga
Manga is a small activity that Yandere-chan can read to increase her Seduction Level. It has been partially implemented in the October 8th, 2015 Update, but fully added in the November 1st, 2015 Update, as seen in "Erotic Manga and Seduction in Yandere Simulator". It is located on top of the panty drawer in Yandere-chan's bedroom. Yandere-chan is not able to interact with it during the day. At nighttime however, the player can walk up to the shelf and a small HUD will appear saying "Manga". Once you have read a manga, the player cannot use the same book to level up again. In addition, when the player reads manga, Yandere-chan will arrive at school one hour late. Before Yandere-chan reads, the menu asks if the player would like to arrive late. Press E''' to accept, '''Q to decline. Locations of Manga Novels Manga can be found randomly across school that Yandere-chan can take with her. The directions to these manga novels are assuming that the player is at the first spawn point of the day. In the future, the manga will be hidden in a less obvious location. Cherry Touch Volume 1 is directly behind the school, between the location of two Mysterious Tapes. Cherry Touch Volume 2 is to the bottom left of school grounds. Cherry Touch Volume 3 is at the top left corner of the school grounds. Cherry Touch Volume 4 is to the right of the school, behind that and the gym. Cherry Touch Volume 5 is at the bottom right corner of school grounds, past the Shower Room building. As of the November 15th update Cherry Touch volumes can be found in following locations: Cherry Touch Volume 1 is in the center of the running track. Cherry Touch Volume 2 is at the top right corner of the running track. Cherry Touch Volume 3 is at the bottom right corner of the the running track. Cherry Touch Volume 4 is at the bottom left corner of the running track. Cherry Touch Volume 5 is at the top left corner of the running track.. Current Manga Trivia *The Cherry Touch series was created by a lewd female manga-ka who goes by the pen-name of Mulberry.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661592785842147328 **The artist real life art who illustrated the covers is MulberryArt. *There may be a manga series called Magical Girl Miyuki, a popular magical girl manga in-game. If you collect all 10 manga, then you are able to unlock a magical girl Easter Egg.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/662780007333277696 *Manga may work differently in the final version where it may take 5 nights to read one book, but reading doesn't make you late.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661632793399574528 *If a male Yandere-kun is ever implemented, gender swapped versions of the manga will need to be created. If implemented, then the manga would initially work on girls before finally working on boys at level 5.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661232588476956672 *The fan-comic "Fall Girl" may make an appearance on the shelf, depending on whether or not the original author approves.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652643839593746432 Despite manga now being implemented, it remains to be seen. *Despite Yandere-chan buying manga, she does not enjoy them. She only buys them to make herself look like a normal school girl.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634541998255546368 *Manga has no outline in Yandere Vision. *It may be possible to read a horror manga so Yandere-chan can have new methods to kill with.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661230280426983425 *If you press "S" while picking which manga to read, your Seduction level will go higher. As this is a debug command, this will be removed in the final game. Gallery Photo_1_(27).png|Cherry Touch Volume 1 on the floor Photo_6_(17).png|Cherry Touch Volume 2 on the floor Photo_10_(15).png|Cherry Touch Volume 3 on the floor Photo_5_(17).png|Cherry Touch Volume 4 on the floor Photo_8_(14).png|Cherry Touch Volume 5 on the floor Read_manga3.png|Yandere-Chan's Bookshelf before any Books are found Manga .jpeg|Before manga was completely added Category:Yandere-Chan's House Category:Interactable Category:Game Mechanics Category:Collectibles Category:Manga Category:Perks